


Drunken Swan

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets HAMMERED with Hook one night after she finds out Regina is dating RH. What happens after Regina learns about Emma's hidden tattoo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Swan

“So, Hook,” I wrapped my arm around his neck as we both stumbled drunkenly through the park near the pond. “How are you?” Hook didn’t answer me; he just snickered. “Don’t snicker at me you…you pirate.”

          “Swan when you asked to drink with me tonight I had no idea you could drink me under the table like this. You have one hell of a tolerance but once it hits you…you’re gone mate.”

          “Yeah…well, I need to get them out of my head. The last thing I want to think about is him kissing h…” I lost my footing and slid right into the pond. Hook laughed hysterically as he took another swig of rum. “Fuck!”

          “It seems even now, when she’s not around, she can still get you wet.” I tried to act serious and glare at Hook but in my drunken state that was pretty fucking hilarious.

          “Shut the fuck up Hook.” I tried to get up but kept falling. “This should not be so hard to get out of here. I’m a fucking swan!” I continued to splash around and by this point I was just having fun.

          “Miss. Swan, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” I stopped splashing and saw Regina standing a few feet from the edge. She was not amused one bit.

          “I’m a rabid fucking swan! Aaahhh!” As I splashed around more, Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

          “You let her do this?” Her tone went deeper when she turned to Hook. She wasn’t happy with either of us.

          “She’s a grown woman Love. She can do as she pleases when the lad’s not around.” He held up his hand and hook; trying to not hiccup between his words.

          Regina grumbled and looked back towards me. I was just enjoying the water by now. Who knew dog paddling while you were drunk was so entertaining? “Get out of there right now.” Regina snapped her fingers and pointed to the ground beside her.

          “Or what? You’ll arrest me? I’m the fucking sheriff. You can’t arrest me!” Regina’s patience was running thin. With a wave of her hand I was being lifted from the water. “What the hell are you doing?” As I laughed, I snorted; which just made me laugh more. “Ha! I sound like you when we first met and I trimmed your bush…well tree.” Hook snickered with a hiccup and Regina dropped me back in the pond. “Ow! What the fuck Regina?!”

          “Emma, get out of the pond before you catch a cold.” Regina’s voice was softer now. I could tell she was clearly still irritated with me though.

          “What do you care? You’re with Robin fucking Hood now.” I continued to play in the water. Now I was just relaxing on my back paddling around with my feet.

          “What does my love life have to do with this?” I turned my head to look at Regina. She was confused. How does she not see that I’m in love with her?

          “It has everything to do with this. That’s why I got fucking shit faced drunk! But okay, okay I’ll get out. I just need some help.” It was hard to get my footing in the pond. I kept slipping every few steps.

          “Here, take my hand.” Regina held her hand towards me. When I took it, I noticed she was shivering slightly. I had one foot on the grass but when I tried to pull myself up, my other foot slipped. I fell backwards and forgot to let go of Regina’s hand.

          “Oh my God Regina! I’m so sorry!” A small growl came from Regina’s throat as she sat in the water. She was not amused with me at all. I couldn’t keep from laughing at the look on her face though.

          “Are you not going to help us get out of here you worthless pirate?!” Regina all but growled at Hook. By now, he was sitting on the bench watching us.

          “Oh no love. Emma will kill me if I lay a hand on her queen.” In that instant, every fiber of me became stone cold sober. Regina looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

          “Your queen?” I couldn’t say a word. All I wanted to do was get out of this pond so I could go home and not be interrogated in my still slightly drunken state.

          “Uh….w-we need to get out of here and into some dry clothes.” By this point, I was doing anything I could to keep my balance so I could get away from Regina.

          “Oh no you don’t. Get back here and answer my question.” Regina grabbed my coat and pulled me back towards her.

          “What the fuck are you doing?” I just sat there. The water was a little past our waist when we sat.

          “Answer my question.” Really? She wasn’t going to let me out of this freezing cold water until we talked? Now?!

          “What question?” I looked Regina over and my eyes were drawn down to her wrist. “I didn’t know you had a feather tattoo.”Without a word, Regina rushed to cover it below the water’s surface.

          “It’s nothing.” I watched as Regina tried to get up and make her way to the grass.

          “Bull. When did you get it? I’ve got two. Wanna see?” Regina turned towards me when she finally got out of the water.

          “No. Now get out of the water.” I sighed as Regina started to wring out her clothes.

          “But the second one is cool. It’s a really detailed lion tattoo on my hip.” Regina stopped and looked at me. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

          “What did you say?” Regina studied me curiously.

          “It’s a lion tattoo…I’ve had it for about five or six years now.” Curiosity and caution filled Regina’s dark eyes.

          “This is a conversation for another time. Now come here and let me help you out of the water. It’s freezing and Henry will kill me if he knows I let you get sick.” Regina helped me out of the water and I started to wring my clothes out.

          “Let me see it.” I looked to Regina with slight confusion.

          “See what?”

          “Let me see the tattoo.” Regina motioned towards my left hip.

          “It’s in a private place. If you want to see it, you have to at least buy me dinner first.” I paused. “I’m sorry, that’s the liquor talking. But no. To get to the tattoo, I’d have to undo my jeans and Hook is not getting that pleasure.”

          “Oh come on mate.” Regina and I glared at the drunken pirate. “Okay fine let her be the one to get into your pants.” Hook put up his hand and hook in mock defeat again. I, on the other hand, was mortified by his comment.

          “You do know I have magic and you don’t right? Don’t make me put you under a sleeping spell or something.” Regina chuckled at how red my face must have been. I was fucking freezing but his comment embarrassed the hell out of me.

          “I can help with that….but Henry wouldn’t be too happy with us.” Regina mumbled and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on Emma. Let’s get you home so you don’t catch the flu or something. Knowing you hate needles I know you’ve not gotten your flu shot.”

          “How do you….”

          Regina looked at me with a raised brow and mischievous grin. “I’m the Mayor dear. I know everything about everyone in this town.”

XXX

          The next morning I woke up slightly foggy headed. Once I got moving around, I was fine. Like always, I went to the diner for my normal morning pot of coffee. “So you seem to be in good spirits mate.” I chuckled as Hook took a seat across from me. He looked like shit.

          “Yes. I’ll take it you’re nursing a hangover from hell.” He groaned as he laid his head in his hand. “You didn’t drink forty ounces of water and take two Tylenol before bed did you?”

          “What’s that supposed to help?” Ruby brought an extra coffee cup so I could pour him some.

          “It keeps you hydrated while the alcohol works its way through your system and the pain killers are for your stiff muscles and headache. But get some caffeine in you and that will help with the nausea. That and some greasy food too.”

Hook looked at me with amazement. “Were you a bartender in another life or something?”

          “When I was a bail bonds person I worked as one for seven months while I was undercover for a job.” After I sucked down the first cup of coffee I continued to pour me a second. Nothing helps you feel human again like lots of coffee and a greasy, artery clogging breakfast.

The door to the diner opened and it was Tinkerbell. She looked pretty anxious about something. “Emma, we need to talk.” Hook groaned from the headache. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He has a hangover from hell. What’s up?” Tink pulled up a chair. It dawned on me that she and Regina had a history so maybe she knew why Regina acted oddly when she found out about the lion tattoo. “Hey do you know why Regina was acting weird when she found out I have a lion tattoo?”

“You have a lion tattoo? Where? How long have you had it?” Normally I wasn’t on the receiving end of an interrogation so this was new to me.

“Uh…yes. My hip. And five or six years. Why?” Tink told me how when she first met Regina she wanted to help her find happiness again. She continued to tell me about the pixie dust and how it lead them to a tavern and how Regina’s true love has a lion tattoo.

“But if pixie dust is never wrong…that means Robin is Regina’s true love…” My voice trailed off and my stomach fell. Nausea hit me but it wasn’t from the whiskey last night. If what Tink says is true, I don’t have a chance with Regina.

“But there’s one thing that Blue and I have been discussing. It is true that pixie dust is never wrong but, it can be…mistaken. At the time, Robin could have been her true love. But that was because you weren’t born yet.”

“S-so there is still hope?” Anxiety and joy filled me. I was never one to get my hopes up but I couldn’t help it in this case.

“Maybe. It just depends on if Regina will own up to how she feels about you. It’s obvious you love her so half the battle is done with.” A goofy grin fought its way to my face. If there was even the slightest bit of hope I’d go with it.

“Well good to know. Regina may not own up to how she feels, if she feels that way about me, but I know stuff Robin doesn’t. Stuff that Regina would never talk about in fear of seeming weak. And that, will be how I win her heart.” Before I went out the door, I paid Ruby and asked Tink to keep an eye on Hook. Make sure he didn’t die on us.

Since I knew I wasn’t one hundred percent, I decided to walk. The cold temperature would help wake me up more too. I knew Regina loved roses, whether she’d admit it or not, so I swung by the flower shop before I went to her office. “Hey Moe, do you have any yellow roses?”

“Why do you need that? But yes I have one left.” He grabbed the final rose and rolled it in the fancy paper.

“Actually, could you put two orange ones with it too please?” He agreed and rolled them with the yellow rose.

“So, you want to say something to the Mayor?” My eyes grew wide a moment. “Emma, we all know you love her. Don’t try to deny it.” I shrugged with a smile. “Here,” he handed me the roses. “Free of charge. Now please, go get her. You’re better than that Robin guy.” I laughed and thanked him.

It didn’t take me long to get to Regina’s office. When I knocked on the door I was nervous. “Come in Emma.” When I poked my head in, she looked up from the paperwork. “You have a certain knock.”

“Oh.” I walked in with the roses behind my back. “That would explain it.” Regina watched me skeptically.

“I see you nursed the hangover I’m sure you had well. What’s behind your back?”

“It’s a gift, to you.” I pulled the roses out from behind me and Regina’s brow rose. She was surprised.

“Roses?” She stood as I handed them to her.

“I wanted to say thank you for not killing me last night when I pulled you into the water. And for helping me out of the pond…even if you pulled me back in after you found out I have a certain tattoo.”

“Yes. Well, thank you Emma.” Regina tried not to let me see her smell the roses as she placed them in a vase. I smiled inwardly as I saw the twitch at the corner of her mouth. She loved them. “Apology…or thank you, accepted.”

“Thanks.” I couldn’t help but stand there awkwardly. I wanted to ask her out to dinner or something but it would be a strange request. “Would you like to go out to eat tonight?” Regina raised a brow at me. “With me and Henry I mean.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “When and where?” Oh shit. Now I needed to think of something quick.

“That fancy Italian place. You need a night off from cooking and Henry’s always wanted to try it.” After a moment of thought, she agreed. Before I could speak, my phone vibrated in my pocket. When I pulled it out, it was Henry asking me to meet him at the docks. “I have to go. Henry wants something. I’ll see you tonight at seven?”

“See you then.”

When I got to the docks Henry was waiting for me. “What’s up kid? Oh and I need your help with something.”

“What do you need help with? And why are you so giddy and nervous?” He watched me as I swayed from one foot to the other. “Mom?”

“I kinda need you to ditch a dinner date you, me, and Regina are supposed to have tonight at seven.” Henry raised a brow and grinned.

“You finally asked her out on a date? It’s about time Mom.” What the hell? Even Henry knew? “Mom, it’s obvious to EVERYONE you like her.” I shrugged.

“Yeah I said it was going to be the three of us but I need you to ditch at the last second. I know this is horrible and I’m probably going to Hell for asking her on a date type thing when she’s going with that guy.” Henry laughed at my unwillingness to say his name.

“His name is Robin. But, eh, I think you’re a better match for Mom than he is.” This bit of information surprised me. “He’s nice and all but he treats her too much like the old fashioned queen/peasant; while you don’t. You treat her as an equal and can keep her on her toes. He can’t.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” My son smiled up at me. “So, what did you need?”

“I was actually going to tell you that you needed to hurry up and make a move on mom before she got too caught up with,” he paused a moment. “The person you don’t particularly care for.” I couldn’t help but snort.

“What are we going to call this operation?” Henry thought a moment.

“Operation Swan Queen.”

Xxx

To say I was nervous about meeting Regina alone was an understatement. Since it was a nice place I decided to actually dress up for once. I only owned two dresses; the black leather one and a red one. Seeing as how the date ended when I last wore the black one I opted for the other. Last thing I want is Regina to turn into a flying monkey and try to kill me. I sat waiting for her. I called ahead to have wine waiting for us on the table.

When I saw Regina walking towards the table my jaw dropped slightly. She wore a white dress with a black lace design. It wasn’t low cut or anything but still very sexy. The sleeveless style showed off her sexy shoulders. Regina completed the outfit with red stilettos. She only wore earrings and her normal ring. It was simple yet very elegant. “Sorry I’m a bit late, it really sucks when your favorite pair of heels break and you have to find a different pair to match.”

“I’m sure. Though, since I rarely wear stilettos I haven’t had that problem yet.” I paused as she sat. “You look very nice Regina.”

“Thank you. So, I’m guessing Henry sent you the same text saying he couldn’t make it this evening?” I had to keep myself from fidgeting.

“Yes. I got it the second I sat down. I was wondering if you were going to show. Won’t lie, I was getting worried.” I poured Regina some wine and a soft smile came across her lips when she saw the bottle.

“My favorite; but they don’t serve that here.” Regina’s eyes met mine. “And it’s very hard to find. How did you get a bottle?”

I cleared my throat before answering. “Gold.” I chuckled nervously. “I almost had to pay Gold in gold to get it. As you know, it has to be imported. Somehow though, he had a bottle in his wine cellar.”

“You put a lot of thought into this haven’t you?” I took a sip of wine trying to calm myself. She was getting close to realizing that I set this whole thing up.

“I did. You deserve to be treated like a queen even if you are just Regina.” Regina’s eyes told me she caught what I meant. “Just like you’ve always wanted. Not to be the queen, not to be the Mayor; just Regina.” I could see the inner turmoil that was raging in Regina’s heart and mind. She wanted to let her guard down but she didn’t want to risk the chance of getting hurt either.

“So you do remember that.” Her voice trailed off as she opened the menu.

“I do. I remember quite a lot actually.” We sat in silence as we looked through the menus. When I chuckled I could feel Regina’s eyes on me. “Well one thing I won’t be getting is lasagna. I’d rather not cheat on yours.”

“I’m not sure whether to take that as a complement or an odd statement.” There was playful sarcasm mixed in with her tone.

“So, what can I get you lovely ladies tonight?” The waiter was about medium height and starting to bald a little. His suit was nice and crisp.

“I’ll take the fettucine alfrado.” Regina ordered her chicken parmesan. The waiter smiled and walked off. “So how have things been?”

“They’ve been well. Henry, Robin, and I are reorganizing his room to fit a coming teenager.” I believe Regina noticed that I winced when she said his name. “You really don’t like him do you? Why?”

“Who?” Please Regina let’s not get into this. Not tonight.

“Robin. Why don’t you like him?” I finished my first glass of wine and poured another.

“Regina, I…” She gave me that look; the look that told me to answer because she wouldn’t drop the subject. I sighed. This night was going so well until this moment. “I just don’t care for him. I don’t know why.” Regina didn’t look defensive yet and I wasn’t sure if I should continue.

“And? There’s something else you’re not telling me. Like you, I’m able to tell when you’re lying.” I closed my eyes and sighed.

“I just don’t believe in this whole prophecy about your true love being him because he has that tattoo. I mean, as you know, he’s not the only one with that kind of tattoo.” I prepared myself for her anger but nothing came. Regina was calm and collected even. “What?”

“I didn’t realize you knew about that. Is that the only reason you don’t like him? Or is it not even him you have an issue with?” Damn it to Hell she knew I liked her! She wanted to hear me say it.

“No. No other reason. Just the prophecy thing.” Regina tilted her head slightly to the side. I prayed that she would take that as an answer and move onto a better subject.

“Okay then.” Regina swept some stray hair out of her face before she took a sip of her wine. “How have you been?”

“Besides being extremely embarrassed and mortified from last night, I’ve been okay.” Regina chuckled as she folded her arms on the table.

“Yes there were some things said by the dirty pirate that sobered you up rather quickly.” I felt a blush come across my cheeks. All I could do was cover my face with my hands.

“Please don’t remind me. I beg of you Regina.” She chuckled.

“Fair enough.” When I finally looked up, Regina had a soft smile. “Are you glad to be back home?”

“Here in Storybrooke?” I smiled slightly. “Yeah I think I am. I was debating taking Henry back to New York but after he got his memories back and I…” Thankfully I bit my tongue before I finished my sentence.

“You what?” Regina’s voice was soft and even. She was trying to coax me into telling her something she already knew.

“Nothing.” Before Regina could say anything, the food came.

“Here you lovely ladies are. If you need anything let me know.” We watched as the waiter walked away. Regina and I continued to talk about Henry, work, and Storybrooke. It was a lovely evening and we finished the bottle of wine. “Would you like desert ladies? We have a cheesecake slice that’s big enough for two. It comes with your choice of chocolate, strawberry, or raspberry syrup drizzled on top.” I looked towards Regina for an answer.

“Raspberry topping would be nice. Thank you.” The man smiled and took our plates.

“I didn’t know you liked cheesecake Regina.” She smiled at me.

“There are a few things you don’t know about me Miss. Swan. But yes, I enjoy a nice piece of cheesecake every once in awhile.” We fell into a comfortable silence as we waited for the desert to come. It didn’t take long for the waiter to bring the cheesecake with two forks. We dug into the large piece of cake and I couldn’t help but think about how elegant Regina looked tonight. I have seen her in dresses before but nothing like this. Not in this atmosphere. “What’s on your mind Emma?”

“Just…stuff.” Our forks clicked when we got to the last piece. “You can have it.” I placed my fork on the plate and waved the waiter down.

“Will this be on a single ticket or…”

“Single please.” I spoke before Regina could open her mouth. “I’m paying whether you like it or not. As I said, you deserve a night to be treated like a queen. Deal with it.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“I’m leaving the tip. You paid a fortune, I’m sure, for the wine and then the prices here are rather expensive as well. Don’t forget, I know your paycheck.” I chuckled and let her leave a tip.

“Shall we?” I motioned towards the door. I followed Regina towards the front and out the door. As we got to her car, sorrow filled me. We were having such a wonderful night and now we had to part ways. “I had a nice night.”

Regina opened her door and faced me. “I had a nice time as well.” Awkward silence fell between us. “Would you like to come over for a glass of cider?”

“Sure. I’ll follow you.”

Xxx

As I followed Regina I couldn’t help but have butterflies. She knew I had feelings for her and we had a lovely night so far. Now, she was inviting me back to her home. My guess, Henry wasn’t going to be there. When I turned off the engine I sat a moment before following Regina to her door. “Are you alright? You seem nervous.”

“I’m…alright.” Regina looked towards me before opening the door. I followed Regina inside and slid out of my coat. I took Regina’s and hung it next to mine. She was going to try and get information out of me. I just knew it.

“Follow me?” I did. When we entered the kitchen, I leaned against the counter as Regina brought down two glasses. “So, something is on your mind. What is it?”

“Nothing.” I folded my arms as Regina turned towards me; glasses in hand.

“You’re lying to me again. Emma, we are at the point where we can be brutally honest with one another. We’ve hated each other, we’ve saved each others’ lives, and we share a son. It’s obvious there’s something on your mind. More now than before this whole tattoo prophecy came to be. So what is it?” Regina handed me a glass. Her little speech was true; every single word of it.

“You’re right; I am lying. And you’re right about us.” I paused to take a sip of the cider. Should I tell her? Just get all of it off my chest now and out in the open. Get the rejection over with.

“Emma?” Regina’s voice was soft.

“I love you Regina.” I looked away. I couldn’t bear seeing the look of disgust on her face. When she said nothing, I looked back. Regina had a calm and soft look in her eyes. “Are you not going to slap me? Or say anything?”

“What would I say? And why would I slap you?” Was she toying with me? All Regina did was take a sip of cider as she watched me.

“That you’re disgusted. And because I just told you that…” My voice trailed off and I looked away.

“You love me.” Regina paused a moment. “Emma, look at me.” I did as she asked. “Thank you.” My eyebrows knitted. “For telling me you love me. I can’t say I didn’t already know. I had my suspicions but when I started to date…him…it became very clear to me how you felt.” I jumped when Regina cupped my cheek.

“How do you feel?” My voice was small and about to crack. I was scared. Regina was quiet a moment.

“I believe I love you too. Robin is nice but he’s too old fashioned. He sees me as the Queen not Regina. You see me as Regina.” She fell quiet a moment. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she caressed my cheek with her thumb. “When I had to say goodbye to you and Henry it broke my heart. I ripped it out when we got back to the Enchanted Forest. I couldn’t bear not seeing either of you again. When I saw you again…I was happy. And that scared me. Especially after I heard you were with that guy. Trust me that was not part of the life I gave you.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Henry told me you got slightly defensive and rather curious when he mentioned him to you before he got his memories back.” A small blush made its way to Regina’s cheeks. We fell silent. I placed my hand over Regina’s and kept my eyes on her. “Regina, may I kiss you?”

“Yes.” I was nervous as I leaned in. Her lips were so soft. When Regina laced her fingers in my hair, I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. My hands rested on her hips and I pulled her against me. “Shall we take this to my bedroom?”

“Yes please.”          

**Author's Note:**

> The "I'm a fucking swan! I'm a rabid fucking swan!" line is from a movie JMo is in called 5150 Mall Cop. Heard that line and HAD to write a fic around it.


End file.
